Computer aided design (CAD) programs have allowed users to design various parts in “virtual” space before the parts ever reach a manufacturer. As these CAD programs become more powerful, these parts in “virtual” space (i.e., CAD models) become more true to life. Complex CAD models, such as, for example, an entire automobile may be fully designed and assembled as multiple CAD models, down to the smallest detail, such as a threads on a screw in the automobile.
Because of the increasing complexity of the CAD models, conveying design information regarding various aspects of the CAD models have become increasingly important, especially since no longer are images of CAD models confined to workstations of engineering departments, but instead, images of CAD models may even be displayed on handheld personal computers, such as, for example, Jornada pocket pc by Hewlett-Packard company of Palo Alto, Calif. This design information may include information, such as how a particular surface on a CAD model was constructed allowing subsequent users to modify or understand the CAD model, i.e., the design intent of previous users. Other information may include information regarding how the CAD model is to be mated with other CAD models, i.e., assembled together. Conveying design information is important not only to other users, but also to manufacturers, marketing people, consumers, and engineers (to name but a few).
One solution to this problem is for the user to manually document the design information and history in a separate text document, such as by using a word processor or text editor. However, this solution does not allow the text document and the corresponding CAD model to be linked. In other words, there is not direct indication in the CAD model of which portions of the design information are further discussed in the separate text document.
Additionally, as forms of conveying information has advanced, digital audio and visual forms (commonly referred to as multimedia) have become increasingly utilized. For example, people commonly send audio video interleaved (.AVI) files through emails. However, ability of modern CAD programs to utilize multimedia for conveying CAD model design information is virtually nonexistent.
Thus, a need exists for an improved way of conveying CAD model design information. This and other advantages will be evident from the disclosure.